Shades of Grey
by Accidental Presidency
Summary: Alexander has a problem. A tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, best-friend-since-childhood problem – more commonly known to the general public as Hephaestion. One-shot. And if slash isn’t your cup of tea, I wonder what you’re doing in this category in the first


**Shades of Grey**

**By Fyre Myst**

_Summary: Alexander has a problem. A tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, best-friend-since-childhood problem – more commonly known to the general public as Hephaestion. One-shot. And if slash isn't your cup of tea, I wonder what you're doing in this category in the first place._

_Obligatory Author's Note/Rant: Argh. **:thwaps her blasted muse:** Stupid plot bunny surgically attached itself to my leg and threatened to gnaw my kneecaps off if I didn't get this fic written. **:mutters:**_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Alexander. If I did, he and Hephaestion would end up doing obscene things to each other throughout the entire movie. Tee hee._

* * *

Alexander sighed.

Turning away from the window where he had been surreptitiously spying for the past few hours, he gently started to bang his head against the nearest wall.

_Sweat dripping down a long column of neck as he panted greedily for air… Lean muscle sheathed by smooth, bronzed skin… Tantalising expanses of flesh that left little to the imagination…_

Alexander tried in vain to curb the images flooding his senses; to stop his healthy seventeen-year-old body from responding. But, as per usual, when it came to this particular issue, his libido very succinctly told his mind to piss off and leave them alone, thank you very much.

_When had his feelings run away from him?_

The fair-haired youth paused in his actions to ponder his answer. There always had been affection between the both of them, he knew – it was not unusual for casual touching and hugging between the males of Greek society. But when they wrestled, more often than not, Alexander found himself mesmerised by the play of muscles beneath sweat-slicked skin – the distraction, of course, ultimately leading to his defeat. And what was even more disturbing was that he _craved_ the close contact these brief, physical spars provided – where else could he brazenly (and literally) get his hands all over his little…_obsession?_

Lust, he could have easily driven off, but his emotions ran deeper than just animal attraction. Never had he felt so at ease, so _complete_ with another as he did with the young man in the training field just below the window.

_You love him._ A small voice snickered from the depths of his subconscious. _You, Alexander, son of the king, love him, and all you can do is swoon at your balcony like some lovesick virgin._

Well, all things considered, he _was _a lovesick virgin –

Alexander groaned and resumed his head-banging exercise.

Suddenly, instead of coming into contact with cold, unyielding stone, his forehead thunked onto a soft, warm palm. Having quite successfully scrambled his brains, Alexander could only look up and blink stupidly at a very amused Hephaestion.

"What in Apollo's name are you doing?"

_Ogling you._ "Nothing."

Deep blue eyes stared at him uncertainly, one eyebrow quirking upward in silent question. Inwardly, Alexander groaned again. He did _not_ need the subject of certain… _interesting _…dreams to further tempt his libido into doing something incredibly stupid. The eyes released him, and flickered to the bruise he could feel was forming on his forehead.

"Then let's go get something for that _nothing_ of yours, hmm?" Long, slender fingers grasped his arm gently and steered him down the hallway.

_I think I already have what I need._

* * *

Hephaestion cast another worried glance at his best friend. Alexander had been acting rather strangely around him lately – and now was no exception. He looked like he was torn between leaning into the grip Hephaestion had around his upper arm, and running for the nearest horizon.

"There is something troubling your thoughts, Alexander. What is it?" He asked, when the silence between them stretched out uncomfortably.

_You._ "It is of little consequence, Hephaestion. Do not worry yourself so." Alexander replied weakly. His libido and his good sense were currently duking it out (in his stomach, from the feel of things) – and his libido was winning.

_I'm doomed._

Within moments, Hephaestion had him pinned against the wall, hands on either side of his head. At the feel of that lean body pressing into his, Alexander's libido promptly passed out from sheer delight.

"Wh – what – "

Hephaestion let his head fall forward onto Alexander's shoulder, his nose nearly touching the prince's collarbone. "Tell me." the dark-haired young man cajoled, his voice muffled. "There is something that troubles you greatly, Alexander. Tell me. Let me help. Please."

* * *

Alexander's mind ran around in circles, yammering frantically. He could not bear Hephaestion to be so maddeningly, tantalisingly close – not when his libido had recovered quickly and was now sending urgent messages to certain parts of his anatomy. Gritting his teeth, he could not help a small whimper from escaping his lips when Hephaestion shifted against him, suddenly painfully aware that Hephaestion, fresh from his training, was clad only in his breechclout.

The dark head cradled in the crook of his neck snapped up at the soft cry of distress. "Alexander?" Cerulean orbs searched his frantically for the cause of the sudden sound. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

Before he could stop himself, Alexander leaned forward and captured Hephaestion's lips in a forceful kiss. Somewhere in his subconscious mind, his libido crowed triumphantly and booted good sense into next week.

Hephaestion froze.

Pulling away abruptly, Alexander stared in horror at his best friend. _Oh, Zeus, what have I done?_ Swiftly, he ducked beneath Hephaestion's arm and sprinted down the hallway to the relative safety of his chambers, tears threatening to spill over. How in Apollo's name was he going to look Hephaestion in the eye again?

"Alexander!"

Too much to hope that Hephaestion would not follow him. He didn't want a confrontation; all he wanted was to throw himself off the nearest cliff while the taste of Hephaestion was still fresh in his mind.

_At least I'll die happy._

"Alexander!"

He dodged servants and nobles clumsily, half-blinded by the tears that he refused to let fall. Vaguely, he could make out the sounds of Hephaestion's pursuit getting closer and closer behind him, and put on an extra burst of speed at the sight of his chamber doors.

Alexander shot past his guards, barely pausing to instruct them that no one was to disturb him except his mother. The two men nodded impassively, and then moved to close the doorway. The last thing Alexander saw of the outside world was Hephaestion struggling futilely against the guards, pleading to be let through.

_"Alexander!"_

* * *

Hephaestion made his way to Olympias' rooms, mind whirling with the sudden influx of raw, powerful emotions that he was not prepared to associate with his closest friend. If there was anyone capable of reaching Alexander, it was her.

_But first, I have to get past the guards._

One towering specimen eyed him suspiciously. "What is it that you require, my lord?"

"I wish to have an audience with the lady Olympias."

The guard shook his head. "Forgive me, my lord, but – "

"Let the boy enter." The familiar voice of Alexander's mother issued her command softly from behind the closed doors. Glancing at each other, the guards pulled open the doors, granting him entrance.

"Hephaestion." Olympias emerged from the depths of her chambers, extending her hands in greeting. He took them within his own, and kissed her delicate knuckles respectfully. "What is it that brings you here?"

"Alexander." Hephaestion said simply.

Olympias' eyes widened imperceptibly, and motioned for him to be seated. Relaxing against the luxuriant furs, she smoothed a finger over the head of the snake wound around her neck. "What is it about my son that bothers you so?"

Pinned with that dark gaze, Hephaestion's voice stuck in his throat. Nervously, he licked his lips.

This was _not_ a strategic move.

_Gods, I still can taste him._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the dark-haired youth took a deep breath and launched into the events that had transpired only a few minutes ago.

Coming to the end of his tale, he lifted his shoulders in a helpless shrug. "So you see."

"Indeed I do." Olympias murmured softly, something flickering in her dark eyes. "Do you feel the same way about my Alexander?"

Hephaestion spluttered. "Well, I – uh – he – I can't – "

She merely arched an eyebrow. "And why not, Hephaestion?" Seeing him stammer incoherently as he sought to verbalise his thoughts and feelings sent a ghost of a smile flitting across her lips. She clasped his hands in hers and stood, drawing him up with her.

Hephaestion looked miserably at her, wondering what she had in mind.

"I would not trust him with anyone except you." Olympias whispered, feeling rather than hearing his sharp intake of breath, and then pushed the unresisting Hephaestion through the doorway that connected Alexander's suite of rooms with hers.

_

* * *

_

_How could I have been so stupid?_

The sentence quickly became a silent litany for Alexander as he sat on his bed, hands pressed into his eyes. Ever since Hephaestion had given up trying to get past his guards, the room had been quiet.

Too quiet.

_By Zeus, how am I ever going to face him again?_

It wasn't that it was taboo – male lovers were not unheard of – but by the gods, Hephaestion was his _best friend!_ He was too precious and too highly valued a companion to lose over something as inconsequential as sex. Alexander wasn't ready to forgo their friendship of seventeen years in a moment of…

… _of pure, unadulterated bliss when their lips melded… of sheer delight at the feel of Hephaestion's lean body against his…_

Alexander stifled a groan and looked around for another hard surface to bang his head against.

The sound of a door closing sent him whirling around in surprise. The only person who could reach him in his chambers now was his mother, and he was not prepared to face the consequences of his impulsive actions. However, instead of seeing Olympias standing there in the shadows, languidly caressing one of her reptilian pets, he saw Hephaestion.

And forgot how to breathe.

The sunlight filtering through the windows cast high cheekbones and full, sensuous lips into sharp relief while rendering eyes into pools of the darkest sapphire. He was obviously shocked as Alexander was, blinking bewilderedly at the abrupt change of scenery.

"Heph – " Alexander cleared his throat and was gratified to hear his voice return to its normal pitch. "Hephaestion? How – how did you get in?"

_Those eyes. Oh, those eyes._

"Your mother."

Not bothering to respond to the answer he already knew, Alexander slowly backed away as Hephaestion stepped out of the shadows. Pain flashed through the brunette's eyes, but was gone in an instant, replaced by the look Alexander knew so well – worry, concern and complete devotion reserved for him and him alone.

Staring at Hephaestion brought its usual results of an utter lack of mobility and the inane urge to drool. Before he knew it, Hephaestion had crossed the distance between them and grabbed his arms, preventing any means of escape by trapping him in a corner. He flinched involuntarily, expecting the worst. Maybe Hephaestion would strangle him – then at least his love would be the last thing he ever saw. Or perhaps even –

Hephaestion kissed him.

Alexander's brain shut down from shock.

Pure instinct took over, and Alexandersimply surrendered to the feel of Hephaestion's lips against his own. But just as he wanted to deepen the kiss, his best friend pulled away. Belatedly, Alexander recalled the correct sequence of movements to breathe, and sucked in a lungful of blessed air.

"Alexander? Are you going to tell me what still bothers you so?"

He refused to meet those tempting azure orbs, because let's face it, we _all_ know how _that's_ going to end up.

"Or do I have to kiss you again?"

At this, Alexander's blonde head snapped up, searching the eyes before him for signs of mockery or even, Zeus forbid, hatred. But he found nothing except traces of amusement, concern and some other emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"You."

Hephaestion cocked his head to the right, confusion clouding his features. "What about me?"

Alexander bit his lip, then forced himself to meet Hephaestion's gaze head on. "You are what has been troubling my thoughts." He laughed then, a soft, self-deprecating laugh. "You have plagued my thoughts, my dreams – you have consumed me, Hephaestion. Every waking moment I have I try to spend with you. Never have I felt so complete with another as I do with you. And – and I love you."

There. He'd said it. Now he could only pray for one of Zeus' thunderbolts to strike him dead before Hephaestion could react.

Hephaestion sighed, then leaned in, pressing his cheek against Alexander's. "As do I."

For the second time, Alexander pulled his head back to scrutinise Hephaestion's features worriedly. He nearly wept with relief when his best friend met his gaze steadily, nothing but pure, ardent devotion reflected in his eyes. Sliding an arm about Hephaestion's waist, Alexander pulled the other man closer, loving the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Slowly, uncertainly, their lips met; tongues tasting and exploring. Hephaestion tangled his fingers in blond locks and slanted his mouth aggressively over Alexander's, relishing the other man's aroused growl as he kissed back.

Somewhere in Alexander's passion-addled brain, good sense threw up its hands in defeat and stormed off, grumbling something about men and their damn sex drives.

Hephaestion stifled a gasp as Alexander's mouth slid hotly down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "Alexander - oh! Xander, we need to stop." He panted as the prince's tongue moved in distracting patterns across his throat.

Alexander looked up, fear and insecurity clearing his otherwise lust-clouded mind. "Forgive me, Phae, I didn't mean to - "

Hephaestion shushed him. "No, Xander, you misunderstand me." He pressed against Alexander, enjoying the blonde's stifled moan. "But I believe the bed is more comfortable for this sort of… activity."

Alexander stared at him for a full minute.

Hephaestion laughed at the way he was unceremoniously thrown onto the furs and Alexander pounced on him. He shifted so that Alexander's weight was cradled between his thighs, creating a delicious friction that quite effectively squashed his mirth.

Alexander leaned down for another bone-melting kiss. "I love you." He murmured against Hephaestion's lips. "I want you." Another kiss. "I _need_ you."

Hephaestion smirked up at him, and tugged insistently at the prince's tunic.

This time, the kisses didn't stop.

* * *

Rising gracefully from the furs, Olympias smoothed a slender finger over a snake's head and smiled. Humming a simple tune, a lullaby she used to sing to Alexander, the dark-haired Macedonian lady left her chambers – and also incidentally, the extremely interesting sounds emitting from those next to hers.

And in the hallway, the flickering lamplight and muted moonbeams wove intricate patterns across the walls, throwing the corridor into a play of shadows; not black nor white – merely shades of grey.

END

* * *

Good? Bad? Terrible? Should Fyre Myst burn her laptop and swear off writing slash fiction? Or fanfiction for that matter? Tell me what you think.


End file.
